Dunbine: Tales of Upper Earth
by JameyoftheMegacosmos
Summary: Although peace was restored to Byston Well, the wars that once plagued found its new home on Upper Earth, the world of the living. These are the tales who lived through this tragedy as they sought to end all conflict in this world. A collection of fanfiction short stories for Aura Battler Dunbine/Seisenshi Dunbine. Anyone is free to submit.


I do not own Aura Battler Dunbine. Credit for the original series goes to Mr. Yoshiyoki Tomino of Gundam Kill-em-all fame.

* * *

_Byston Well…Fortunate are those who know this sacred land of mystery and wonder. Because although we are born with these memories, by some cruel twist of fate, we tend to forget them. That was the law of the sacred land that exists between the sea and shore…the world where souls from the world of the living come to rest before being reborn once again. _

_There are those who from the land of Upper Earth, who were able to establish contact with this land of the dead. But despite their power, they were unable to reach the sacred ground, for only those with enough power can open the Aura Road that bridged these two worlds together. In order for this sacred cycle to continue, never to be disrupted, this Aura Road remained shut, only allowing those who've died to pass through to the other side. With the perpetual cycle of life and death, the world was at peace._

_Unfortunately, that peace was never meant to last. Once again, out of some cruel twist of fate, the sacred cycle was disrupted when a single man captured an Ae Ferario, the powerful spirits who safeguard this holy land. Using her power, he summoned those still living within Upper Earth and brought them down to do his bidding. These evil people accumulated and grew with ambition, misusing their Aura in ways unprecedented in this sacred world. These evil entities, once human, then evolved into machines that spread nothing but destruction._

_As these Aura Machines multiplied and spread disaster over the peaceful lands, so made the attempts to remove them. But even then, that was not enough._

_"Evil machines of which aura spring forth from, begone from this world! Make Byston Well once again a world of peace for the soul!"_

_To restore peace, the Ae Ferario gathered, consuming all of the Aura Machines and those wielding them. For disrupting the order of the land, every single machine, everyone who piloted them, and every entity who dared to spread chaos and destruction ___all received the punishment of being expelled from this world.__

_At that instant, all evil entities vanished from the sacred world. Nothing but silence remained, but in return for that silence, there was a high cost._

_"I will restore peace to Byston Well, even if it must cost me my life…"_

_Only with the sacrifice of the leader of the Ae Ferario did peace be restored to Byston Well. The Ae Ferario could finally rest as they safeguarded the world between sea and shore._

_However, there was another high cost. The war between machines did not stop with their expulsion from Byston Well, which only restored order for the souls of the dead. As these evil tools of war left this world, they all found their place on Upper Earth, the world of those still living. Startled and perplexed, they embedded themselves throughout the planet as they waged their wars where it belonged._

_These are the tales of those who lived through this tragedy and sought their way in this world of Upper Earth. _

* * *

So, this will be used to store up short stories for the cult classic and long-forgotten series of Aura Battler Dunbine, which has become one of my favorite mecha series. One cannot resist watching a world that preceded the known isekai series and yet so unique compared to them all.

Truth be told, this series of short stories will be a prelude to a much bigger project I call _Return of Dunbine_, which takes place in 1996, or 13-14 years after the end of the original series. Before getting to that project, however, I must do a lot of worldbuilding that requires new characters and more events that happened in Upper Earth. After that, I must explore a long chain of events resulting from the war and how they will affect the plot and setting of the new series.

As an invitation, this is a collection of short stories created by fans of Dunbine. As long as I approve of them, I welcome anyone who wants to submit their own short stories regarding Byston Well and their battles on Upper Earth.

I wish you all good luck and hope to see what you create.


End file.
